Villainous Side Fic
by Darcie11
Summary: They were happily married yet still it seems that fate went out of its way to afflict their lives with suffering. Sadfic. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm about to break my promise that all my stories will have happy endings. Although since this is only a side story I don't see it as counting.**

 **I would advise reading 'Villainous' before starting on this one, however it can be read as a standalone if you want. The story is actually already finished at four chapters, but it has to go through my beta first, which means it can take up to an indeterminable amount of time before we see it complete.**

 **What's the story about? A depiction of the circumstances surrounding Princess Hetty's birth. Need I say more?**

 **Warning! This one is a real tear jerker. If you don't want to end up crying your eyes out then turn back now.**

 **-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The banquet was a stale affair at best. From the moment he'd strode through the doors to enter the great hall to the second he sat down at the table to eat with the other lords and ladies, he wanted to turn around and run fast.

Spending his evening surrounded by stuffy nobles was the last thing he wanted to do. Though he had to concede, the company was not all that bad. His closest friends were kept near him, while practically all the ministers and anyone really who he clashed with sat at a table far away from his. It was a good thing he'd gotten a hold of the seating arrangements when he had. He had a feeling Zelda had seen it beforehand. If he hadn't changed it he'd be stuck sitting next to Lord Finley, who was known to be overly chatty and could talk someone's ear off about a subject as mundane as slippers.

She had to have had a hand in that. No one else would be so cruel.

It was only a pity Zelda was not in attendance, otherwise he'd have placed her next to Lady Mina. To say that they didn't get along well together was like saying cuccos didn't have a temper. Doing something as willful as that might have stirred hers. He could imagine his wife glaring at him throughout the meal while doing her best to ignore the other woman's snide comments. Again, too bad Zelda couldn't make it. As it was she was stuck on bedrest, leaving him to deal with the more delightful aspects of court life.

The banquet was actually an annual celebration feast for the end of the Twilight Invasion. Great Hylia, was no one willing to let the bloody thing go?! It had been six or so years already. Hyrule wasn't left that traumatized. They've seen worse… well never… But this was definitely not the only hardship to fall upon Hyrule. The invasion had lasted a single year. He was certain there'd been wars that lasted over seven.

A troop of servants came in bearing platters of food and dished them out at the various tables. Link's plate was set before him and without further ado he tucked in.

A blur of chatter filled his ears, building upon the migraine he felt surfacing behind his eyes. He took a sip from his wineglass and closed his eyes. He was definitely not in the mood for social engagement.

"Congratulations, your majesty. Myself and the wife have just arrived in town and heard the news. We're relatively isolated in our little cottage out in the country so have only just learned that you and the queen are yet again expecting."

It appeared that he'd have no choice in the matter anyways. Idly he wondered if he'd be able to discreetly sneak away and let Cerys take over. His daughter was always eager to take charge and order everyone about like the queen she would one day become. He should let her get in some early practice as a host. Have her commandeer everyone's attention.

Planting an insincere smile on his face, Link raised his head and looked up at the stout lord hovering at his side. Lord Jalhalla was only a smidgeon more tolerable than his wife. Both were portly and intolerably cheerful, and both absolutely adored chatter. Really, he'd made a habit to avoid them upon the unfortunate circumstances when they were in town.

"Thank you," he replied curtly. He wasn't being snide for once. Zelda would be immensely proud of him. "Yes, we've known for six months already. Zelda is due sometime in early October."

Really, six months. How had news not reached the man for six months? Jalhalla just wanted a reason to approach him. Now that he had, he could go away back to his seat. The lord's spot had been reserved specifically for him so that it would be at the farthest end of the hall, next to Lord Raleigh. He hoped the snobbish minister was enjoying the company of Lady Jalhalla.

Jalhalla chuckled and clasped his hands above his bulging belly. "Well we're both thrilled. Positively thrilled! Princess Cerys makes a wonderful heir, but if something were to happen to her it's good to see that there are now two children in reserve, just in case."

His fake cheerfulness fled from his face as he narrowed his eyes at the lord. Sir Hadrian, who was to his right along with Ilia noticed his turn in demeanor and placed a steady hand on his arm.

"Are you saying," spoke Link quietly, wrathful embers bubbling beneath his skin, "That my little Cerys is in danger."

"One never knows," said Jalhalla, oblivious to the darkening aura surrounding Link. "The queen's had a tiff with a few assassin's herself when she was young, and it continues to this day. Although it does happen far less often. That's what having a king at her side will do. Scares them right off. And even you have had a couple of nasty clashes. Goes to show that no one is exempt."

"They wouldn't make it past the main gate," said Link, sipping his wine. He was rather proud of the great leap in defensive arrangements around the castle, a massive improvement from what it had once been.

"It could still happen," the lord went on.

That slight headache was fast turning into a full migraine.

"Now," Jalhalla continued, and Link had to restrain the urge to throw the rest of his wine in his face. "If one really wanted to do away with the royal family, they'd be wise to go for the young ones. Get them while they're weak and vulnerable. And start with the youngest first. That way it can be made to look like an accident. The eldest child is always the most important. You start with them and everyone will immediately get suspicious. But go for them last and that's all of them taken care of."

Link tore out of Hadrian's grip and slammed his hands on the table, shooting up off his seat. Hadrian stood with him and placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Link, get a hold of yourself," the knight hissed, glancing warily at the stares they were attracting.

A number of nobles were eyeing them curiously. Most turned back to their meals as soon as they saw that it was just the king acting up again, pegging it as usual behavior. Others continued to watch, among them the ministers. Lord Raleigh in particular was focused more intently than the others, his expression unreadable before his attention was turned by Lady Jalhalla who wittered on beside him.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ilia, glancing from her husband to her best friend, brow scrunched in concern.

Link was breathing heavily, his vision turning red. How could he get a hold of himself?! Hadrian had been there listening to their entire conversation, so why wasn't he allowing him to leap at the lord's throat?

"I – I beg your pardon," said Lord Jalhalla warily, a fearful look on his face. "If there was anything that I said that could be considered offensive then I sincerely apologize. I was only offering my input from my personal perspective."

Right now his very presence was offensive! It was on the tip of his tongue to order him back to that retirement home of his.

"I think his majesty has gotten too into his drink," said Hadrian, gazing apologetically at the lord.

Jalhalla's disposition relaxed considerably as he chuckled and waved him off. "Ah, the joys of youth. You develop odd internal problems in your old age. If I myself drink more than a single glass of alcohol it would put me out for a day. No worries. His majesty is entitled to enjoy himself. Especially when his wife's not around to regulate the amount he consumes," he blustered, winking.

"Thank you," replied Hadrian. "I'm glad you understand."

Ashei had come up from her table and was now holding onto Link's other arm. The way they dragged him out of there made it look like they were supporting him and not urging him forcefully onward as he fought against them. It wasn't common for the king to become drunk by the end of some parties, however it was common enough that no one questioned it. When one lived through all that he had it became unspoken law not to judge them too harshly when they got out of hand. None of the guests even bothered to note that it was still early evening.

As soon as they made it a good ways done the hall, Link tore out of their grips and turned on them, eyes blazing.

"Leave us!" Ashei called to the few guards on patrol. The guards fled at once and within seconds the hall was cleared, leaving just the three of them.

Link tried to soothe his rage but it was there burning like wildfire inside him. He was barely holding on as it was. How dare that pompous lord? How dare he!

"Why didn't you let me kill him! Or at least maim him!" he snarled and Hadrian quickly stepped back out of range.

Sneering in disgust, Link began to pace, ignoring them.

"Speaking of my children that way," he muttered furiously, "How could he even think that that is an appropriate conversation topic? I should have had him arrested for threat."

"He's old," defended Hadrian. "He honestly thought he was giving tactical insight. He didn't know any better."

"Don't listen to codgers like him," said Ashei, growing bold enough to clasp him on the shoulder and halt him in his step.

Link sighed. His anger still hadn't abated but at least he had it under his control now.

She tightened her grasp, slightly turning him toward her. "He wasn't actually implying that they were under threat. You have nothing to fear."

How simple for her to say. "If he were talking about Jesse the same way you would have acted no different than I."

Ashei paused at the mention of her young son, mouth opening before it shut and she drew her lips in a thin line. "I may have. Yet I would have known not to take him seriously."

All anger came rushing back as he turned on her. "Then how would you like for me to list all the ways I could get at your son and kill him? Tell you how his death would benefit me and that I could easily make it look accidental."

Her eyes narrowed into slits as the muscles in her neck tensed. Her gloved fingers bunched in his tunic as she fisted her hand. "Link, I'll give you one warning. To hell if you're king. You say one more word like that and I'll spill your entrails!"

"Enough!" shot Hadrian, shoving them apart. He directed his unyielding gaze to Link who was caught in a glaring contest with the dame. "Your majesty… Link. I know how you must feel, but as I said, he's a foolish lord whose mental state is not the same as it used to be. Your children are safe and no one would dare to come after them if they know they have you to deal with."

Link forced himself to take steady breaths as he calmed down. "It's not just that. It's the way he said it. So casual, as if they were nothing but assets!"

"He's one hundred and twenty six, Link," said Hadrian. "Think about it. He and his wife are the only few left in their age group. To him you're just a figurehead to be worshipped. He's distant with everybody."

He jerked away and pivoted on his heel. "That still doesn't excuse it," he spat. "Ashei, I don't want to see Lord Jalhalla or his equally derelict wife for the rest of their stay."

"Fine."

Knowing that no matter how mad at him she was she would still carry out his orders, Link strode down the corridor. The only good thing that happened because of this incident is that he got to leave the great hall early. And he had no intention of returning. Hadrian could make up some excuse for him. He was calling it an early night.

He made his way to his rooms, ignoring all who he passed. The grey cloud over his head must have been blatant for no one dared to approach him. In this state he was liable to lay injury on someone.

The men guarding his and Zelda's suite shot to attention and looked straight ahead as if fearful to meet his gaze. Deadly as it was, he couldn't blame them. He flung open the door and slammed it on his entrance then strode across the lounge to the bedroom and yanked that door open too.

Immediately he stopped before he could slam it as well, instead shutting it softly. A waning ray of light sliced through the part in the curtains and painted the bedspread with a single streak of orange. A lump lay beneath the covers, form rising and falling in slumber.

Link approached the bed and slowly crawled over the covers. He gazed down at his wife, her face relaxed in sleep, a tinge of a smile at her lips. She must have been having pleasant dreams.

Languidly he slid his eyes down toward her round belly, hand following his gaze as he caressed the swell over the blankets. In just two more months their third child would be born. They had already went through a list and chosen names for if it was a girl or a boy. Now they just had to wait.

Zelda sniffed and began coughing, an abnormal sound escaping her throat. Link massaged her back as she curled into a ball and continued coughing until she was able to breathe normally again.

He cupped her flushed cheek and frowned. Still hot. He had hoped that her fever would have subsided by now, it had been at least a week since she'd become ill and it didn't look like she was getting any better.

She groaned and shivered beneath the blankets. Instinctively he pulled them up to cover her shoulders, leaving only her head unveiled. He wished he could do more for her but there was nothing he could do but offer her soup and medicine and take over her queenly obligations for a time.

He patted back her sweat-dampened hair and kissed her brow. Her lashes fluttered and opened, revealing hazy blue orbs. She blinked and rubbed the rheum out of her eyes.

"Link…? I thought you were at the banquet."

He hoped she hadn't seen him wince. She had literally given him an hour long lecture on how important it was to make an appearance at courtly affairs and to mingle with as many people as he could in order to form strong relations and to strengthen the ones already created. It was a spiel he'd heard hundreds of times but listened to anyways if only because she was cute when she used her lecture voice.

"I was excused early," he said, shrugging and playing it off as if it were nothing.

"You just didn't want to be there," she accused.

Always so quick to point out the truth. He gave a short laugh and grinned innocently at her.

"Of course I did," he said with faux geniality. "Why wouldn't I want to dally with the ton? There's nothing more I'd rather waste my time on."

She closed her eyes, head sinking into the pillow as she smiled. "Liar." She erupted in another coughing fit and Link soothed her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Dear Farore, I'm so hungry," she moaned, whimpering as she buried her face in the pillow.

Link rose up, swinging his legs to the floor. "Here, I'll get you some soup."

She groaned and dug herself deeper into the bedding. "Oh, don't even mention food! Do you want me to vomit?"

He looked at her blandly. "You did say you were hungry…"

"I didn't say that I wanted to eat anything."

Why did he bother?

He once more lay down alongside her and pulled her into his arms, offering his warmth to her shuddering form.

"You should eat. If not now, then later, before bed. Promise?"

"Very well," she relented tiredly.

He returned to caressing her stomach. It was curious but both Cerys and Loring had been kickers. He was always able to easily feel them whenever they stirred in her womb, yet this baby made no movement. It was as if it were constantly asleep. He'd been told that babies did actually become conscious while in their mother's womb. It was reassuring to feel them. It was as if they knew he was there and they became excited. He had never felt this babe so much as give a small bump or do anything to prove that it was alive.

He didn't want to admit it in front of Zelda, but it made him worry. He'd also become worried when Zelda had first shown signs of illness, however the physician had divulged to him that it wouldn't affect the baby. His wife just needed lots of rest and to stay off her feet. She'd been confined to her bed until the baby came. He didn't know how he was going to deal with her these next few weeks. Already she was becoming restless and had foul mood swings. He didn't want to imagine what two whole months of inactivity would do to her. Or him… Last time she'd woken in a bad temper she'd threatened to cut of his head, and not the one attached to his neck. In her opinion it was not something worth keeping. He'd just have to prove her wrong when she got better.

Link loosened his hold when his arms were pried away as she wriggled out from beneath her cocoon and sat up, the blankets bunching in a heap around her waist. Steadily she swung her legs around and touched her feet to the floor, lifting herself up.

Link shot up to assist her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said, voice stern and reprimanding.

She paid him no head as she slowly got to her feet and stumbled into him. He easily caught her and held her steady, awaiting a response.

"To use the facilities," she replied, slapping his hands away. "I can make it on my own. I don't need your help."

"Zelda," he said through gritted teeth, "You're not supposed to be walking around."

"I've done fine so far."

So far? That was a problem.

He grasped her by the arms, both to stabilize her and to force her to face him directly. "Tell me you've been ringing for the maids to help you."

She looked contrite and her eyes innocently glanced toward the ceiling. "Well…"

"You haven't!" Didn't she know there was a reason she'd been confined to her room! "What if something happened to you? What if you fell and hurt yourself and no one was there to help you?"

"But Link, it's embarrassing," she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"You're supposed to call for a maid whenever there's something you need. Bathroom trips included!"

"I'd rather do it myself," she whined.

He shifted her in his grasp then scooped her up in his arms. Her hands instantly found purchase on his shoulders as he hefted her effortlessly. Even with her additional weight she was light to carry.

"I know," he assuaged. "But it's necessary." He started for the bathroom, taking long strides. "You're in no condition to be doing any manual labor."

She gave him a wry smirk. "And walking constitutes as manual labor? I'm going to become a cow at this rate."

He scoffed. "How can you, you've hardly been eating. Now desist with your arguing. You'll wear yourself out."

Pristine teal eyes narrowed at him in a scathing glare. "You seem to think that I'm some delicate little doll."

He chuckled and used his shoulder to shove the door open. "Aren't you?"

Her gaze hardened. "When this baby's out we're going to spar and I'm going to whoop your arse."

Was she now? How cute. He grinned as he gently lowered her onto the ceramic tiles. "Kinky. If you insist. I'll make certain to have the arena cleared out when that happens."

"I didn't mean it that way! Now get out!"

He replied by widening his grin. "Call me when you're finished," he said then ducked out the door.

* * *

Link lowered his sword and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm. Three days after the banquet and Link was in the training yard, practicing the sword skills he'd learned from the Hero's Shade, as well as a few of his own that he'd smartly come up with.

He walked to the sidelines and grabbed a towel, swiping it over his face and neck before moving it down his muscular torso. He was shirtless like many of the other soldiers in the yard. Peering above he could see the usual gaggle of women who came to watch from the windows or atop the battlements. He didn't much mind them, so long as they only groped with their eyes and didn't come down to make it physical. Besides, it gave his men a boost in morale to be able to show off in front of them. He'd never seen an army practice as diligently as when they had a female audience to entertain.

Link picked up his water flask and chugged a good mouthful down.

Across the yard Sir Ryan and another man called Sir Devon were giving advice to their newest recruit and fifteenth ever female knight, Dame Petra. Slowly but surely they were building up their female ranks, although it still remained an undesired profession for most women. It depended vastly on their ambition and willingness to get rough and dirty. At least the men were more accepting with these women than they had initially been with Ashei. Hell, they'd practically thrown a fiesta for each one that joined. Zelda certainly had left her mark on them.

"Da!" called a small voice accompanied by an equally small body running toward him.

Smiling, Link wiped the small dribble of water that had escaped his mouth before putting his flask down and bending to capture Cerys in his strong arms. He twirled her in the air then set her down, ruffling her hair. She didn't laugh and squeal like Loring, but he knew that she adored his attention.

She withdrew her miniature sword and held it out in front of her, grasped in both hands. "We going to practice now, daddy? You said yesterday. You said tomorrow we practice."

"So I did," he replied, collecting a wooden sword from the weapon rack and giving it a swing.

Cerys' eyes were transfixed, gaze not leaving the sight of polished wood.

He claimed a clear space in the yard and took a stance, indicating for her to do the same. Around them some of the resting soldiers had turned their heads in their direction. He could feel the gazes of many of the ladies as well, looking on with awed fondness as Cerys took her place opposite him.

"They're all watching you now, Ceri," he intoned, firming his grip. "Show them how a real warrior fights."

Cerys held out her sword and nodded. His little darling was so adorable when in fighting mode, he wanted to squeeze her in a tight cuddly hug.

An uneven match, someone might say? Yes, to all who witnessed the odds did seem piled high against him. If a betting pool was going then Link would find himself with little support. His men clearly had no faith in him. It was a good thing then that this wasn't an actual spar.

He first took her through the basic blocking techniques, a sequence of four steps that they repeated over and over again to build muscle memory and reaction time. Each time Link gave her advice on how to shift her weight and turn her body. For every error she plugged on without complaint. Her eyebrows were slanted downward in utmost seriousness, the braid of her hair swinging with each flowing movement.

Next they moved onto attacks. Link was now the one backing away as she moved forward, swiping his sword with every strike. The thud of wood against wood joined the cacophony of clashing metal, however for all everyone else used real weaponry, it was their fight that received all the attention. There was little doubt his daughter was soon to become a proficient sword master. He positively loved showing her off.

They met in a lock and he put slight pressure behind his force, causing her tiny arms to quaver. He lessened the pressure and let her fling him back. He did a back roll and pretended to stagger to his feet. The watching men cheered her on while the ladies giggled.

He could tell by that satisfied gleam in her eyes that his daughter was smug. Link lowered his sword and she did the same then he approached her and patted her head.

"You did so well today, Ceri," he praised, doing nothing to hide his pride in her. "Just keep your stance wide and stay on your heels whenever our swords hit like in that last move. It keeps you stable."

She made it easy to teach, listening to commands, exerting patience whenever he taught her a new move. She was only five but in a year she had learned so much, it was astonishing. He half dreaded when it came the time to give lessons to Lorie. His son was a bubble of energy, constantly on the move and running around, hardly able to sit still for a minute. He drove his nursemaid up the wall. Literally. He was so pumped up and energized that sometimes he sparked, his baby flame of power overcoming himself. When he'd raised his concerns to Zelda about their potential little sorcerer she had horrified him with the knowledge that both his children were filled to the brim with magic. Loring's simply manifested more visibly due to his rambunctious emotions. Leave him alone and it would tame itself, she had said. Apparently they weren't supposed to be able to effectively use their powers until they were in their early teens, possibly later. Preferably later…

Cerys nodded, indicating that she heard him then went to fetch a towel and wiped it all over her face like she'd seen him do. She was still too young to really sweat, yet that didn't stop her from doing the meaningless task anyways.

He chuckled and retrieved her discarded sword, placing it on the rack.

"Daddy," said Cerys.

Link looked over to see her pointing at someone jogging toward them. He smiled when he recognized it as Shad, wondering if he'd brought Jesse to play with them, before it faded as he saw the look of distress on the man's face.

Shad reached them and bent over, holding onto his knees as he worked to catch his breath.

"Shad, what is it?" he pressed urgently, unnerved by the sight of anxiety flowing through the man's eyes. "Has the council done something foolish again?" he growled. "By Din, if that's the case-"

"No no," heaved Shad, righting himself, still fighting for air. "It's – it's the queen. She's collapsed!"

* * *

 **I'm an evil person for writing this. Those who've read 'Villainous' can see where this is going.**

 **If you recognize the name Jalhalla from Windwaker then points for you. His character is based on a real person who I have the misfortune of being acquainted with. A good friend of my grandparents, who's blunt, factual and insensitive while at the same time ignorant of the fact. I'm sure everyone knows at least one person like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My beta was able to go over this chapter quickly, but the last two might take a while longer since she has an essay paper to write. This also means that the next update for 'Clandestine' will be delayed as well. If she takes too long though I'll just post them anyways.**

 **This is usually where I leave a happy note and make cute iconic faces, but it doesn't seem appropriate for this story. I'll just say thanks to those who reviewed and are following this! Brave souls that you are. I can't tell you how upset this made my beta, so please don't threaten to murder me like she did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Shad, watch over Cerys. Don't let either her or Lorie near my rooms, and don't tell them what's going on. Take them to the fields for a picnic if you must. Just distract them."

He spoke with forced indifference when inside he was a storm of anxiety. But Cerys was perceptive. He didn't want to worry her.

Zelda was known to be prone to fainting spells while pregnant, but this time she was ill as well. What if something went wrong? What if her illness had gotten worse? He had to go to her.

Yanking on his tunic, Link started to leave before he paused when Shad's voice rang out.

"Link," called Shad, tone edged with worry, "I hope all goes well."

He gave his friend a silent nod then hurried away at a brusque pace. He heard Ashei come up to Shad soon after.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Link didn't stick around to hear Shad's reply, by that time he was halfway across the yard. His steps gained in speed as he entered the castle, pace increasing until he was running full pelt down the corridors, dodging around anyone who got in his way before they could register what flew by them.

His heart was thundering in his chest by the time he arrived at their rooms and tossed open the doors. He had told her she wasn't eating enough. Had she been roaming around the chamber on her own again? Goddesses, there was no shame in being dependent.

The first thing he saw was the back of a slight woman in a red surcoat standing over the bed. She twisted her head around to gaze at him through oval spectacles and gave him a miniscule nod of acknowledgement. Elvira, the royal family physician. The fact that she wasn't in the midst of shouting her head off was a good sign. Her deadpan look was even better. It meant that nothing dire had happened.

"Sire," she greeted, again tipping her head.

There was a shuffle from the bed as Zelda shifted to look at him, her face going stark white.

He grit his teeth. She better be worried. Now that the fear had dissipated, red hot anger was brandished in its place.

"Shad said that you had collapsed," he said, coming toward her and stopping at the bedside. She turned her head away, unable to look him in the eye. "How did that happen?" If he learned that she'd been on her feet-

"Her majesty was discovered unconscious on the floor between the bed and the balcony," Elvira divulged truthfully, scribbling in her notebook. "A servant came upon her and promptly called for assistance."

Zelda looked as if she'd been betrayed and handed over to a pack of demons. She took a moment to glare at the physician before smiling sheepishly at Link as if it had all been just a funny venture. Link was not amused.

"The room was stuffy and hot!" she defended earnestly at his tight expression. "I didn't want to call someone just to open the windows."

Freezing one moment, hot the next. Her illness was a contradictory one.

"It's their job to do trivial things," he said, voice scathing. "Bloody Goddesses, Zelda, you blacking out whenever you're not horizontal should be enough warning to stay in bed!"

"I can't stay like this for the next two months," she said pitifully, eyes becoming wan. She sniffled and smoothed a damp rag over her forehead. "I'll be driven mad. I'm getting bruises from lying in bed so long."

The bed was as soft as down. How can someone get bruises from that?

"You have a surplus of books to read," he said, indicating to the tall pile on the nightstand. "Entertain yourself with those."

"Reading gives me a headache," she replied, shutting her eyes and kneading her brows for emphasis.

He shrugged. "You can always speak with Midna."

They had a little notebook that Midna had sent to them from her realm that allowed them to contact her and converse on the pages. Midna possessed its twin and in return could communicate back. It was their way of keeping in contact with each other without needing anyone to physically transport to the other realm.

Zelda focused a bland stare at him. "Again, reading is required."

Ah, well. He really didn't know much else she could do. Other than embroidery and more of those pointless womanly things that she despised.

She rubbed her large stomach and looked pleadingly at him and, damn it, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Why did she have to be ill and pregnant at the same time? It tweaked his heartstrings hard. He could practically hear the miserable ode that was being played.

He ran a stressed hand through his hair and felt his resolve shatter to tiny irreparable bits and pieces. "Fine. I'll make arrangements for you to be brought down to the garden in a few days. But only if the doctor allows it."

Her eyes shone with immeasurable delight as she looked toward Elvira, gaze hopeful.

Elvira was blatant as she responded, "Perhaps. If your fever abates. As it is, I want to monitor you for a few days."

"Which means you have to stay here and do all you can to get better," pressed Link, his tone firm.

Zelda giggled and sunk back into the pillows. "Right. I must behave and be a good girl or else no field trip."

"Darn right," said Link fondly.

"I'll take my leave then," said the physician, bowing to the monarchs. "The queen is in capable hands. Give me a holler if you need anything."

Link sat down on the edge of the bed prepared to spend some time with his restless queen. It was the least he could do for her for condemning her to suffer in their quarters alone. She had her noble friends but they'd both agreed Zelda didn't have the patience to deal with them other than in small doses. So effectively it was up to him to keep her occupied.

Zelda called out to the woman before she fully left the room. "Wait, about the baby, you're certain it's fine?"

Link shot his eyes toward the physician hardly believing that he hadn't inquired about the health of the baby since arriving. He'd just assumed it was her illness that had caused her to faint when it could have very well been induced by her pregnancy, or both.

The physician paused at the door and waved a reassuring hand at her. "Well and fine. As long as no more complications arise you have nothing to worry about."

With that Elvira was gone, hurrying to her abode in the medical ward where stacks of research and potion equipment awaited her.

"You think something's wrong," Link asked gently, taking the rag from her and attending to the sweat on her face, dabbing at her pale brow.

Zelda reached out and caught his wrist, bringing him to look at her with concern.

"I haven't felt it at all," she whispered somberly. There was a lost look in her face and it made his heart twinge. "It's as if it's not even there…"

His eyes overtly slid toward her large bump and he patted it, smiling teasingly. "I don't suppose this doesn't provide sufficient evidence that this baby does exist. Unless you've developed a frighteningly large growth?"

"Sometimes I swear your head is a growth," she retorted. She huffed and threw his arm away from her. "Now go fetch me some tea. Chamomile, with some of that fireweed honey."

"I'll ring for a servant," he said, pushing off the bed and heading toward the bell rope.

"No. I want you to get it."

He crossed the room anyways and pulled the chord. He was not too certain how the mechanism worked. In his early years of living at the castle he'd had the ridiculous notion that the rope ran the length of the castle to the servant's quarters where it would tug on the bell at the end. It had been a naïve thought. The castle was far too large for something like that. All he knew was that it, like many devices in his home, ran on magic. He'd had to learn to live with the understanding that odd things happened with seemingly no explanation as to how.

He snorted and swiveled around to face her. "And leave you alone to stumble into all sorts of mischief?"

She simply shrugged and glanced at him pointedly, smiling. "Chamomile is said to get rid of unwanted headaches."

"I'm no headache," he said, taking long strides back to the bed, grinning smugly. "I'm a migraine."

"Well I have other means for getting rid of those," she said, hands sparking.

"Blasted woman!" He rushed the last few feet to her and snagged her wrists, urging her to quell her magic. "Do you want to make yourself faint again?"

"I won't faint," she replied blandly. "I'm horizontal."

Cheeky little thing. Using his own words against him.

It took a few moments for the servant to arrive and be sent off to prepare Zelda's tea and to bring their dinners. He kicked off his boots then reclined on the bed beside her, hands behind his head. The rest of the evening was spent with quiet chatter. Zelda insisted on hearing about his day then sighed forlornly at the mention of Cerys and Loring. They'd been mostly kept away from her to allow her some peace and quiet. Visits were brief, with no touching, and always accompanied by a healer. They would rather prevent her illness from spreading. The last thing they needed was for the children to get sick as well.

Link had always possessed a strong immunity so it was highly unlikely that he'd catch it, and the physicians made it their business to be impervious to any viruses and bacteria. Link swore they had invisible bubbles surrounding them that filtered out anything unclean.

Every hour on the dot a healer came to assess Zelda's health. They'd keep coming all throughout the night as well, monitoring her state and scribbling on their notepads. Link tried not to be annoyed every time they were interrupted upon their entry. They were only doing their jobs, and the baby's welfare took priority over soothing his aggravation.

As soon as the servant returned, both king and queen tucked into their meals, Zelda with substantially less gusto. By the time they'd finish and Zelda had drunk her tea, the spurge of light that had been slowly receding as the evening drew on disappeared.

Zelda lay in bed dozing when Link got up and changed into his nightclothes, a pair of loose-fitting trousers and a shirt. He cozied right up to his wife and buried his face against her neck then closed his eyes tiredly. In minutes he was fast asleep.

Something woke him in the middle of the night. At first he pegged it as a quirk in his internal alarm clock and settled in to go to sleep again. But then he heard it, the sound of labored breathing and tiny whimpers. Something brushed up against his arm, fingers scrambling to grasp him and he shot up.

Zelda lay on her back, shaking, eyes glossed with tears as she glanced at him, panting in a desperate vie for oxygen.

Any vestige of sleepiness at once abandoned him as he leaned over her and cupped her face. Her skin was hot and flushed with sweat.

"L-Link…" she managed in between harsh pants. "Please…"

"Zelda, what's wrong!" She was far too hot. In one fluid movement he tore the blankets down and flung them off the bed. He snatched a cloth from the nightstand and dunked it in the basin of lukewarm water. He wrung it and patted it over her face, wiping away trails of sweat.

"Hurts…"

He continued applying the rag, willing her body to cool down. "What hurts, love? Please tell me."

She whimpered. "E-everything. Link!"

His first thought was that he had to get Dr. Elvira. Something was terribly wrong. They needed the physician.

Uncaring of his underdressed state, he sprinted out of the room and through the lounge. He shoved open the door to the hall and startled the pair of men on guard.

"Wha-"

Link interrupted him before he could fully formulate his sentence. "Get the physician! Now!"

He then veered back to Zelda. Her panting had increased its pace and the tears that had been budding at her eyes now streaked down her face.

"W-water…" She hissed as she fought off a sharp spasm of pain.

He took her hand and squeezed it, kissing her head. "It's alright, love. Here, I'll get you some water."

"No," she moaned, sounding more like a grunt than an actual word. She clenched her teeth and flung her head to the side. "Water broke…"

In the space of a second everything hit him full force, leaving him completely breathless. Water broke…? Shit!

He leaned close to her, grasping her hand tightly. "Zelda, are you sure?"

Her eyes when she looked at him were panic-stricken. It was two months too early. How could this be happening?

Zelda keened, her free hand tearing at the sheets, body tense and crying. He couldn't stand to watch her like this yet he wanted nothing more than to be at her side. Somehow he had to take away her pain.

"Zelda, it's going to be okay," he said in a hushed voice, squeezing her hand. "Please just bear with it. The physician will be here soon. Just a little longer. You'll be fine."

She clung desperately to his hand and he made no mention of the nails clawing into his skin. He hung onto those words, repeating them for his sake as much as hers.

"Think of the baby," he soothed. "We'll finally get to see it. We'll finally know if its name's going to be Hetty or Aubrey."

As with their other two children they'd decided to let the baby's gender remain a delightful surprise upon its birth, and had forbidden the healers from revealing it to them. Zelda had chosen the boy's name, picking it from one of her history volumes, and he'd decided on the girl's name, after his grandmother, Henrietta.

"It's okay," he murmured, "You're okay."

This would be just like with Cerys and Loring, he tried to convince himself, only with a bunch of terrifying variables to go with it. Can a baby even survive if they were born this early? Was there a way to stall it? He felt so clueless.

Harried footsteps entered the room as Elvira appeared along with two assistant healers. She took one look at Zelda and instantly deduced what was happening.

"Not good," the physician muttered, turning to the guard who had been sent for her. "Go back to the ward and get me some back up. King Link, if you would kindly leave."

"What? No!" he snarled. His wife was giving birth! He was going to be there for her, dammit! He wasn't about to abandon her.

Zelda groaned and the healers set right to work preparing her. One lifted her nightgown and Link paled at the sight of blood. So much blood covering the sheets and splattered all around her legs. It wasn't supposed to be that bloody. He swore it wasn't supposed to be.

She was crying in earnest now as contractions seized her. She screamed and one of the healers, a large man, shoved him away, stuffing a balled up cloth in her mouth.

Link looked on horrified. "What the hell are you doing?! Leave her alone!"

"Sire," shot Elvira, turning to him. "It would be in your best interest for you to leave."

"Hell I won't!" he spat, and he suddenly found himself struggling against the physician as he tried to force his way to the man by his wife's head. "Get out of my way before I break your arms!"

"He's making sure she doesn't bite off her tongue and bleed to death!" Elvira shouted, shutting him up and causing him to momentarily cease his struggles.

More healers had arrived and swarmed the room. Soon Zelda was surrounded and he could only catch glimpses of her.

He gazed with anxious anticipation down at the physician, expression wary. "How bad is it?"

The physician sighed. "Her majesty's pregnancy has been a worrisome one. That little tumble she had last night must have induced an early labor. The baby will be born preterm, a delicate situation, and a number of complications can arise. Which is why you cannot be in here. You'll only provide distraction."

His eyes hardened as they stared over at the hectic scene. "Fine, I'll leave. But keep me informed on everything."

Elvira's shoulders visibly slumped in relief as she nodded. "It might be good for you to find something to distract yourself. I'll have runners sent to you whenever anything has changed. I have to get back now."

"Thank you," muttered Link.

Elvira nodded and wiped her glasses with a cloth before positioning them back on her face and returning to the bedroom.

Cursing, Link stormed out of the suite. He wanted to remain nearby but he knew that if he were in hearing range he'd be running in that room every time he heard Zelda's muffled cries. Shards of worry settled into his gut, tearing him apart from the inside. He needed to kill time. A woman could be stuck in labor for hours.

He contemplated heading to the training yard to practice his swordsmanship but he wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by half nude sweaty men. And it was not unknown for blood to spill on occasion. He didn't think he'd be able to stomach the sight right now. No, he'd rather be alone. His office it was. There he could pace and get some paperwork done.

Two hours later in his and his wife's shared office he sat brooding at Zelda's desk, both elbows propped up on the table and chin nestled on top of his entwined fingers as he glared at the wall opposite, waiting for the door to open. He hadn't signed a single sheaf of paper, had barely moved from his current position since he'd arrived.

Complications, Elvira had said. Complications never meant anything good. The baby was preterm. He didn't go reading medical volumes in his spare time, but even he knew that it didn't bode well. His overactive mind conjured numerous horrifying scenarios. Any one of them could be playing out right now.

That's it! He'd had enough of waiting! Elvira had said that she'd keep him informed but it had been hours and no one had come. He demanded to know what was going on.

He abruptly shot to his feet and rounded the desk, quickly launching out of the room to stalk back to the suite.

Midway down the hall he was accosted by Lord Jalhalla. The man bumbled toward him like an overweight cucco, smiling damnably cheerful the entire jaunt. It was only well conditioned politeness that prevented him from outright pretending he didn't see the man.

"What ho, King Link! Seems that I've caught you at a moment of turbulence," the lord said, stopping right in front of him and taking up half the hallway.

Mood souring, Link went around him and continued on his way, bristling when the man kept stride beside him.

"I just heard from one of the guards that her majesty's in a right state," Jalhalla went on, heedless of Link's growing irritation. "The new little prince or princess soon to be arriving, eh."

Damn it all, he was going to have words with those guards! Lord Jalhalla was one of the biggest gossips when he was in Castle Town, second only to his wife. By this time the entire castle had to know that the queen was giving birth prematurely. They didn't need that sort of attention. He was surprised people haven't been pounding on his office door in the past few hours demanding specifics.

"One of those fretting husbands, are you?" Jalhalla went on. "Those type are known to live life quite stressfully. What you have to do is think about it like any old day. Have a coffee, set your feet up and settle in for a good read. Before you know it the baby's arrived. That's what I used to do when my wife had our children. Four of them. Not once did I worry about how it would turn out. Nothing I could do either way but wait."

Each word that escaped the man's loud mouth put Link further into a darker mood. He hastened his strides and the lord bustled to keep up with him, chuckling.

"You know it's not at all that serious," he said, huffing and puffing as the fast walk pushed his rotund body to the limits. "You should calm down a tad. People always dramatize labor. It really is over-exaggerated."

Link stopped abruptly and pivoted, causing the lord to nearly knock into him. Jalhalla staggered back and brushed down his front.

"I say-"

"Over-exaggerated?" Link hissed menacingly.

He was done with being polite. He was done with the excuse that this was just a pompous old man who didn't know any better. For some reason that led the man to believe that he was entitled to be crass about his subjects. Not anymore. He was king! The world should adhere to him! If someone was speaking out of line then he'd damn well let them know it!

He loomed tall over the lord and the man shrunk back with sudden uncertainty, overwhelmed by the intimidation, for once at a loss for words.

Link's eyes darkened as he carried on, "You think that the pain of childbirth is over-exaggerated? You think pushing something melon sized out of their stomachs is not serious? Women _die_ giving birth. Your queen might very well be dying!"

All color drained from Jalhalla's face. His bottom lip quivered.

"I'd like to see you do better," continued Link mercilessly as he backed the man into the wall. "You make a poor husband if you weren't even there while your wife was delivering her children. Reading books and drinking coffee," he snorted in disgust.

Jalhalla opened his mouth then closed it again, a bead of sweat making its way done the side of his face.

"Get out," Link hissed, storming away without waiting for the man to follow his orders.

He marched back the way he had come to his office, more furious than ever. Upon entering he threw everything off the desk and pulled out the dagger he always kept on him and stabbed it harshly on the flat wooden surface. His chest heaved as he stared at the nicked blade embedded in the wood and marring Zelda's very ornate desk. Miserable satisfaction filled him at the violent act.

 _Your queen might very well be dying!_

Saying it only made the situation more real. This was not a threat he could protect her against. He could do nothing for her. Useless. Helpless.

Roaring, he yanked the dagger out and slammed it down again, tearing a large gash into the wood to accompany the first cut. When a knock sounded at the door he allowed his arms to relax, mind becoming numb.

"Come in," he said with unnatural calmness.

The door opened and Elvira stepped in then paused at the threshold, eyes narrowed behind her spectacles. He had turned his head to her and from her point of view the way he was holding the weapon in his tight grip, back to her and head ducked as he peered at her from the corner of his vision, he must have looked like a madman.

Nevertheless she proceeded onward anyways. It came to him how admirable it was that she hadn't fled from the room. Instead she faced him guardedly, inclining her head as she always did.

"Sire."

He sighed and lowered the dagger, running a hand through his hair.

Resigned, he turned to her. "What's the situation?"

"I won't lie to you," said Elvira without any hesitation. "It's not good."

His grip on the dagger tightened. He contemplated whether he wanted to stab it into the desk again or send it flying at the picture above the mantelpiece.

"We've met with a problem," continued Elvira emotionlessly as if giving such verdicts were something she was used to. "The umbilical chord has wound around the baby's neck. It's choking it."

Link slumped against the desk, drawing a hand over his face. "Goddesses…"

"We can fix it but…" She took an inhale of breath as if gathering strength, "We might have to cut the queen open. If we do then there's next to no chance that she will survive."

"Then don't!" Link shouted, slamming the flat of the blade down. "I forbid it!"

"If we don't," Elvira pressed, "Then there's a high chance you'll lose your daughter."

It hit him harshly and cruelly. "Daughter?" he muttered quietly, voice hitching. "My baby's a girl?"

"Yes," said Elvira, fiddling with her glasses.

Link glared at her with firm resolve. "Don't let her die. You can't let my Hetty die."

"That is up to you," Elvira replied sternly, warily.

Link observed her coldly. Why did he feel this nasty sense of foreboding?

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," she said, eyes filled with remorse, "That you might have to choose."

* * *

 **I know they have healers, but going by medieval times they were far less knowledgeable, so blood transfusions wouldn't have been something they'd think to do. Even then it would be something they'd only just started experimenting with and they wouldn't know about the different blood types, so it would be considered risky. More details will be included next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm sorry, that's how it is." Elvira tried to appear nonchalant but was failing. Link could see the weary lines drawn into her forehead

He wanted to shrink into himself to escape this heartache. He wanted to rage at the Goddesses for levelling him such a cruel decision. He was hanging onto his composure by a thread, any moment now and it would sever.

"I can't," he choked, leaning heavily against the desk. It seemed that suddenly all his strength had vanished for him to be left weak as a foal. He could feel his spirit start to shatter. "Do something. Help them."

"The queen is already being overdosed on red potions, and her magic has been acting up, making our attempts to keep her healed a difficult task. I know it's cruel," Elvira sighed, averting her head as she took off her spectacles to wipe with her sleeve. A long-standing habit of hers much like fidgeting. "But there's no other option. You must decide-"

She froze when she lifted her head to look back at him, shock appearing on her features. It didn't take too long to figure out why. He could feel the anguished tears falling down his face. When was the last time anyone had seen the king cry?

He felt so lost. What was he to do?

"I want them both," he begged weakly, imploring her. "I want my wife and my baby."

Elvira recovered from the shock of seeing him break and closed her mouth, replacing her spectacles. "That may not be a viable option."

It had to be! How could he live if he lost either of them? How could she ask him to take responsibility for the decision to end one innocent life in exchange for another?

His vision became blurred and he blinked madly to clear it, but the flow of tears was too strong. He raised his arm to wipe his eyes with his sleeves. Still they wouldn't stop. He gave a long, shuddering breath.

He shook his head, glaring through the manifestation of his pain. "You can't make me do this," he said, voice wavering. He covered his face. "I can't. Why would you make me?"

"Because you are the king and your word holds sway," said the physician plainly, then she breathed, "Moreover you are her husband."

"How the hell does that help?" he snarled. "You can't make me do this."

"Choose or lose both!" His rage was amplified by her shouting, yet he held back his sharp retort. What she'd said dug at him like a broadsword to his very soul. Elvira reigned herself in but there was certainty in her tone that could have been venom if they'd been discussing any other topic. "I know what the queen would want. It's already gone beyond dangerous."

"Goddesses, why…?" he trailed weakly.

Faint wailing was heard from behind the door. Before Link knew it the office had once again opened and in came Shad along with both of Link's offspring. Cerys walked in slowly, if possible more reserved and silent than normal. Loring came stumbling in, crying for the heavens to hear. He toddled straight to Link and clutched at his leg.

Link hastily turned away and forced his tears to stop, wiping away the remnants. There was nothing he could do for the swelling around his eyes.

Shad looked taken aback when he saw Link's state. Link was too morose to care, enveloped in his own thoughts. It still didn't cloud the swell of anger building at the man.

"Why are they here?" he demanded.

He thought he'd ordered the scholar to watch over them and keep them away. Goddesses, he didn't need them here right now. At the moment he didn't want to see them.

Shad stammered, wilting as he became subjected to Link's legendary temper. "They wanted their mother. I thought if I took them to the other parent they could receive some reassurance."

It hit him then like an onslaught of freezing water.

Holy hell! If he chose to deprive his children of their mother what would they think of him? Would they resent their youngest sibling? And if he chose Zelda would she hate him for being responsible for the death of their child? How could they ever begin to forgive him? How could he live with himself?

Loring clung tightly, smearing tears into Link's trousers. "Mu-mummy! Where mummy!" he sobbed.

His cries were stimulating the onset of his own tears. He couldn't let his children see him like this.

"Take them away," he hissed at Shad.

The scholar looked at him directly. "I think you should talk to them."

"How the hell do they know what's happening?" he shouted over Loring's wailing. "If you told them anything-"

"The whole castle's abuzz with it," defended Shad. "They're not stupid. They do have a sense of what's goes on."

Link slid his gaze to the weeping Loring then to Cerys. His daughter showed no outward evidence of her upset. If not for the shadowed cast of her eyes he'd say that she was unaffected, but he could tell just by her stare that she was crying within.

"I wan' mummy!" cried Loring. "Mummy!"

He couldn't do this to them. He couldn't! He-

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" he said to Elvira.

The physician grew cold. "One or the other…"

"Please…" Link whispered, bowing his head. It was his last resort. He begged not only to her but to the Goddesses. Please intercede, do something!

"Your majesty, I'm deeply sorry. I cannot tell you how distressed I am by telling you this-"

"Bloody shut it!" he snapped, and Loring's wails grew louder. He growled, fed up. "SILENCE, LORING!"

Everyone fell into startled quiet. Looking as if he'd just been stomped on, the little boy fearfully reduced his sobs. He looked up at Link, emitting tiny whimpers, but still held onto Link's leg. From where she stood, five paces away, Cerys narrowed a heavy glare at him. Link's breath hitched as it pierced through him. That glare would haunt him in days to come. It was the first instance that he felt truly despised by his daughter.

Flooded with guild, Link called firmly, "Shad!"

Shad didn't need to be told what to do. Face hard with displeasure he gathered up Loring, having to pry him carefully away, and grabbed Cerys' hand, heading for the door. Before he left he cast one last look of contempt to Link.

"I know that you're going through a trying ordeal, but they didn't deserve that," he spat and left.

Link gave a weary sigh and shuffled his dagger back into its sheath. He placed both hands on the desk and hunched over it. Just two weeks ago Zelda had sat behind this desk holding back a smile as he'd done his best to distract her from her paperwork. That had been before her illness, before everything went wrong.

"Sire?"

He flinched at the soothing hand on his shoulder blade and swirled around, knocking her back.

"Get your useless arse back in that room and help them!"

Elvira narrowed her eyes. "They're receiving all the help to be had."

He strode to her with the same means of intimidation he'd recently used on Jalhalla, dwarfing her substantially. To her credit she didn't even blink, standing tall without backing down.

He hissed lowly at her, "You will save them both or I'll have your head!"

A beat of silence then she nodded.

"I'll do my best…"

He listened to her footsteps as she walked out of the room. Once the door clicked shut he slumped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. The tears restarted in earnest as he sobbed.

"Zelda. Baby," he groaned quietly. "Please Goddesses do something!"

But if for all those other husbands who had lost their wives or children they didn't do anything, then why should they for him?

* * *

Link hadn't noticed when he fell asleep. His dreams were of darkness and loneliness. In them he forgot his friends, he forgot who Zelda was, his children, and he forgot himself. A deep yearning filled his soul like a burning ache he didn't know how to relieve. He woke in cold terror and it all came rushing back to him.

His eyes were swollen and sore, he didn't have to look in a mirror to know they were red rimmed. Taking a shuddering breath, he heaved himself off the floor and raised a hand to massage his pounding headache. The timepiece showed that it was almost noon. He'd been out for only an hour. That explained his lack of sufficient rest, but it didn't explain how he came to be so sore. He felt as if he'd been passed out for a week.

Wearily he stumbled to Zelda's office chair and slumped into it, reclined and flinging his head back to stare dazedly at the ceiling.

He must have been staring for an hour unmovingly before there was a timid knock at the door, almost hesitant with its feebleness. Link mused on whether to grant the person admittance or to ignore it. It couldn't be Elvira because no matter his mood she'd had used a firm fist. However it could still be one of her assistants.

"Enter," he rasped, his voice hoarse from his short slumber.

The door opened a crack as if testing the grounds, before it swung wider. In came Lord Jalhalla.

Dismayed, Link slid his eyes back to looking up at the ceiling. The curtains were closed but still a sliver of light managed to escape through the crease between them and alight upon the man, cleaving his portrait in half. Jalhalla coughed into his fist and swallowed a few times as if deciding what to say.

"King Link I must offer you my sincerest apologies."

Link breathed out slowly through his nose and lowered his head, hair drooping in front of his eyes. He peered emotionlessly through the strands at the man. He no longer had any energy to muster up his temper. Perhaps it would be better to order the man to leave now.

"I spoke with my wife," continued the lord.

Link frowned. "Fan-bloody-tastic. At least in your occupation as a shoddy husband you find spare time to speak with your spouse on occasion."

Jalhalla gave a pained wince. "I deserved that. No truly I did. I've rarely been a good husband to her. My father was never around to show me how one should treat their wife. He was always holing himself away in his study, working the business."

"Are you here to tell me all about your pathetic sob story?" questioned Link, the crisp edge to his voice revealing his annoyance. "If so, do leave. I don't care how many excuses you think you have that justifies it. Poor circumstances like that can be overcome. That you did not put any effort to do so leads me to pity you."

"I deserved that too," said Jalhalla meekly. "And everything else you have to say. But I haven't come to give you my biography. As I said, I spoke with my wife…"

Link rolled his eyes at the redundancy. Let the miser hurry and get on with it. Listening to him was spending far too much energy.

"Apparently it had been more unpleasant than I'd thought. We-we got a lot of past issues out of the way. Neither of us were decent spouses, always distant with one another and always the pun of the other's jokes." He creased his forehead and patted his large belly nervously. "Couples shouldn't be like that. I wanted to thank you for enlightening me. And furthermore I must apologize for my grievous insensitivity. Even though I meant no disrespect and only wanted to be helpful I spoke out of turn yesterday and at the banquet."

"Yesterday?" Link spoke, dazedly. "It was just a few hours ago that we last spoke."

Lord Jalhalla fidgeted with his fingers and responded, "I - Did you not know, your majesty? You've been in your office for an entire day. All were told to leave you be, but I had to... I knew I had to speak with you."

An entire day? He'd been out that long? Had Zelda already given birth then? Why hadn't anyone come with news of the outcome, unless... No. Elvira had said she'd do her best. Next to Doctor Borville she was the best there was, and unlike the man she was an experienced midwife. She would have found a way.

"I'm deeply sorry, your majesty."

Link took in his apology, eyes narrowed. He flung out a hand and flicked it downward. "Bow," he ordered.

Lord Jalhalla hesitated then bent at the waist, as much as he could with his large girth in the way. Link found no satisfaction in making the lord grovel before him. Yet he got to his feet anyways and strode around the desk, watching the lord sweat and quiver.

He stopped before him, gazing down at the man's bent head with deadened eyes. "Do you realize the important role fathers play in pregnancy?"

Gulping, Lord Jalhalla shook his head, not daring to look up at him.

Link frowned. He didn't think so. "It affects us as much as it affects the mother. While they endure the physical pain we are present to endure everything else. We are their support, we alleviate their emotional burdens and are there to comfort them when our wives need it. Fatherhood is not a mere status, it is an honor. And if one does not uphold that role then they can hardly be considered a man."

Jalhalla licked his lips, shaking with the effort to keep his bowed position.

Deciding to let him up, Link placed his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed it. Jalhalla nervously rose, eyes downcast and ridden with guilt.

"I accept your apologies," said Link, removing his hand. "And, once she is well, I expect you to apologize to the queen as well for speaking negatively about her behind her back."

"I will," said Jalhalla sincerely. "I promise I will. I am deeply sorrowed-"

Link raised his hand. "That will be all. I want to be left alone…"

"Of course," said Jalhalla, bustling to the door. "I've taken up enough of your time. Your majesty, I pray for the queen's health and for that of your child."

Link nodded and the lord left, leaving him alone once more. For a moment Link's thoughts returned to the nightmare he'd had and the overwhelming isolation and the forgetting.

Panic hit him like a storm in the face. Before he could be consumed by it there was yet another rapping on wood.

Taking great strides he reached the door and flung it open. Elvira stood there, and she did not look happy.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter left. Agh, this is depressing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

That panic made a resurgence and seized him like a whirlwind. His heart stammered as he felt bile rise in his throat.

Elvira interceded before any of it could come out. "They live… Your wife and daughter both live."

It was as if a thunderstorm had quelled, that cascade of despair trickling into nothing. So profound was his relief that he nearly slumped to the floor.

For her part, Elvira made no indication of noticing his brief lapse in composure. She had seen enough already that she was no longer surprised to witness him falter. When it came to concern for his family he became the strongest of storms, a whirlwind of unopposed ferocity, yet at that same turn he was reduced to a wavering shadow of a man, hardly able to keep his own head up. Such was the boundless emotions he held for them.

"Z-Zelda's alright?" he asked hesitantly, as if expecting her at any moment to twist it into a foul joke. "And Hetty?"

"Yes," Elvira responded evenly, honestly, then gave him a fierce look. "But not without consequences. The queen will never be able to bear children again."

That tore at Link's heart. Never to have children again? "But surely…with magic…?"

"Magic is not the solution to everything," Elvira snapped harshly, her eyes narrowing behind her spectacles. "You may think that as a healer it is within my power to remedy every minute ailment to befall a person, but it is not. Everything has a limitation, and even magic has a price. I saved your family. That should be enough."

It was only then that he detected the slight trembling in her hands, fisted at her side, for once not reaching up to adjust her spectacles every half a minute. Energy was the cost of most acts of magic, mana that could be replenished with rest or by potions. Had saving their lives cost her something more?

Chest swelling with something far outreaching that simple emotion of hope, he hastened out of the study, beckoning Elvira to follow at his heels. She did so obediently, her stride graceful and proud, befitting a personal retainer of the royal family.

"How are they?" he asked, the words almost caught in his throat.

"If you mean to see them I would advise against it," replied the doctor.

He almost stopped and rounded furiously on her. "Why not!" he shouted instead, pace increasing, strides light and swift.

His wife. His daughter. They'd almost died and she wanted to prevent him from seeing them? Why was it that everyone thought to dictate what he did and when he did it? Who were they to know what was good for him and his family? Blithering incompetents!

"The healers are still attending to them, you would only be a distraction."

He slowed his steps and stopped. He swallowed thickly and contemplated. He desperately wanted to see them for himself, to assure that they were in fact alright and safe. But if his presence in their room caused the healers to become anxious and hindered their progress…? Damn them all. Was his life never to be free of torment?

As if sensing his ire, Elvira approached him and rested a scalpel-nicked hand on his arm. She was twenty years his senior and he imagined she couldn't help but see him as a lost young boy still striving to find the right path when so many were set before him. Hopeless without a maternal sense of direction.

"I do, however, know of a little girl and boy who both miss their father very much," she said dryly, although it wasn't too difficult to distinguish the underlying layer of softness interlacing her words. "He has been a stranger to them for the past two days, right when they need him most."

He gave a long tired sigh. Cerys and Loring. What they must think of him after last day's episode. He had lost control of himself and lashed at them like an asp in a pit and he'd bitten too hard.

"They're in the nursery," Elvira provided helpfully, a silent prompt.

He didn't need any other encouragement. Without another word Link bounded off down the next corridor.

Those he passed as he drove through the castle with more vigor than he'd shown in days stared unabashedly, some whispering, others offering pitying looks. He disregarded them for the insignificant gossip mongerers that they were. He didn't care that his clothes were out of sorts, that his chin itched with a light stubble that demanded to be tended to, or of the heavy bags beneath his eyes, all features acquired from this brief time of stress. At that moment he was not their king and not required to uphold the standards of deportment. He was man. One who had undergone two days of grieving and had nearly given in to bereavement before it was necessitated.

They were alright. Zelda and Hetty were alive and safe. Although he found it difficult to make peace with that knowledge when he hadn't seen them for himself, but he would head Elvira's word and see them later when the healers were finished. As much as he ached to go to them, he would not jeopardize their health.

Half of him still struggled to believe it. His body had undergone too much stress in the past two days for it to be suddenly overwhelmed with joy at their survival. Elvira could be leading him by the nose for all he knew, lying to save her own neck. But for now, he trusted her. There was nothing else for him to do.

Loring looked up at him from where he'd been playing uninterestedly with his blocks on the carpet when Link entered. Cerys, however, only glanced at him briefly before returning to stare out the window, expression unreadable as it most always was.

Abashedly, Link inched forward into the room and gave the nursemaid a small nod. The old woman closed the book she'd been reading, stood and bowed, then left without saying a word.

Loring stared at his father a moment more then turned back to his blocks, elongated ears that were too large for his childish head drooping as if anticipating another berating.

Guilt seared him at the demure motion. Cautiously he moved forward and knelt on the ground close to where Loring was pretending to play.

"Lorie?" he prodded gently, extending his arms.

That was all it took for his son to scramble to his feet and launch into his embrace. Link held him close as Loring fisted his tiny hands in his drab tunic.

"Mummy?" asked Loring in a small voice, hesitant of any sudden backlash he might receive.

Link held him closer, reassuringly. He didn't want Lorie to ever have reason to be frightened of him again. "You'll see her soon. Very soon."

Lorie nodded his head and pressed his face into Link's tunic.

Cerys hopped down from the couch and soon Link had both his children in his arms receiving comfort for what must have been the most long anxiety-ridden days in their lives.

"I miss her," said Cerys into his shirt.

He kissed the crown of her head and soothed his fingers through her soft tresses. "I know, Pumpkin. Daddy misses mummy too." He clutched them close.

He stayed with them for hours, until his legs became numb and Loring had fallen asleep against his shoulder, thumb in mouth and drooling slightly.

The nursemaid returned, along with the doctor. Link handed both his children off to the woman - Cerys had to be pried away patiently with many promises of him coming right back - and followed Elvira out.

Elvira had declared him ready to see Zelda. The healers had finished and left, but Elvira assured him they would be watching Zelda on rotation. She was taken care of as much as their abilities would allow. Her body had been repaired but her energy was quite low and there was little they could do for that. Any stamina potions given to her would send her system in haywire, they could do nothing but make certain she was well fed and kept cool.

Somehow he had lost track of time and it had become night while he'd been indulging in the presence of his children. Cerys had been excused from her lessons it seems and both younglings had been kept up late. It was no wonder Loring had fallen asleep so quickly.

"Ahem," Elvira interrupted his musings with a cough. They been walking at an exceedingly slow pace, and he wondered at the unhurriedness of it all. He should have been rushing to his chambers with eagerness, not dawdling at this snail-speed lament.

"Before we reach the royal chambers there are a few things that I must discuss with you," stated Elvira matter-of-factly, keeping her tone to business level.

"I apologize," inserted Link suddenly. "I should not have threatened your life in the way I had." He winced and cast his gaze to the white marbled floor. "It was shameful of me. Truly rash behavior." Zelda would have been appalled at him. Bad form, she would say.

"Understandable," input the doctor. "But threats like that do not sway me. The late King would also issue such stipulations whenever there was an aim that could not be met. Nothing came of it, obviously, as I am still here."

His insides shrivelled at the comparison. He'd learned that Zelda's grandfather had been a brutal man, his rule bordering on dictatorship. There were no words to describe the self-loathing he felt for himself at that moment. "I've become full of myself."

She opted to remain silent. The halls were blessedly abandoned, none there to witness his solemn march to emotional doom.

"As I was saying," continued Elvira from where she'd been interrupted, "There are a few things that I must inform you before you see her majesty. You understand this is rudimentary and required so you'll not be shocked or led by false hopes in the case of…well..."

She stopped walking and Link unconsciously found his steps halted as well.

"To put it plainly, it is not definite that her majesty will yet make it through alive."

"What?" he stuttered in disbelief, swerving around to face the doctor.

Elvira gave him an uncharacteristic look of sympathy. "The queen is in a coma, as would have it. If she doesn't wake within the next twenty-four hours it is most certain she'll not survive. Also, your daughter has been born very week. Structured care must be given to her in order for her to survive as well. There is a chance she'll live, and that she'll live long, but there is a far greater estimate that she will perish within the next few months. A year is what I'd give her in order to ascertain full confidence that she will survive, or else..."

 _Death!_

"That won't happen." He was surprised by the full breadth of the confidence he placed in that statement. To think anything else was absurd to him. Now that he knew they'd lived through the birth he couldn't fathom them not surviving afterwards.

He gave the first sincere smile he'd shown since Zelda went into labor. "Zelda is from a strong lineage. They _will_ live," he said then turned around to continue traveling up to his chambers. He muttered quietly to himself, "They must live."

It was with that self-assurance and only that which gave him the strength to overcome the weary stress from these disastrous few days, ready to be there for when Zelda awakened, for surely she would. She'd be ever so pleased to see he'd been waiting for her, and then they would both enjoy the joy that their new addition to their blooming family brought them.

The clack of the doctor's heels echoed after him as Elvira followed close behind. At length she released a heavy sigh that once again had Link's ears twitching in distressed anticipation.

"Your majesty, I must confess…" She sighed again and Link twisted his head to see her rubbing her brows. "Queen Zelda didn't wish you to know about this but my conscious cannot keep silent. You are her husband, and I don't believe in secrets between spouses."

A sear of something dismal shot through him. Something Zelda didn't want him to know?

"Out with it," he barked, disposition fast turning foul.

Another long sigh and Elvira relented, "Queen Zelda did not only bear another daughter. She bore another son."

He stopped, feet frozen on the ground and stared blankly ahead. He veered around, horrified. "A… a son?"

Elvira met his gaze evenly, concealing the sorrow in her eyes. "Prince Aubrey did not survive the birth."

It was a direct wound to the heart. Aubrey? Zelda had known? "Why?" he emitted quietly, pressing his eyes closed and bringing a hand to his face. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Elvira met him with silence and he sneered at her. He shot his hand down and turned to once again march away down the halls, his pace growing with increased urgency. He was going to storm into their room and shake Zelda awake then force her to explain herself. Twins! And she hadn't had the decency to inform him?

But upon throwing the doors open and coming up to the bed he found himself wavering, as he always did when it came to his wife. The instant he caught sight of her, so pale and sickly looking against the warm sunset rose of their sheets, his heart broke again and he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at her. She slumbered peacefully despite the agony she'd endured. He reached a hand forward to touch her, yearning to caress away the exhaustion from her face, but pulled back inches from her cheek and turned to the other two lifeforms in the room.

A few paces away was the crib where a startled healer sat watching over the sleeping baby within. Link walked over to catch the first glimpse of his daughter.

"That will do," he said, waving the healer off. "Leave."

The man gave a quick bow and hurried away to the next room where he met with Elvira and began conversing in low tones as they shut the door and allowed him his privacy.

He took in his daughter, his little Hetty, noting that she was half the size of his other two children when they'd been born, and far less responsive when he flitted a finger over her face and arm. Anxiously, he placed a gentle hand on her stomach to determine that she was indeed breathing very shallow breaths. He searched around for clues of Aubrey but found no indication of a second child. If Elvira hadn't divulged to him about his son, he might never had known he existed.

All the sudden a wave of despair engulfed him. He cried silent tears as he watched the form of his daughter, mourning the presence of a second tiny body absent from her side.

* * *

His mind registered that it was far too early for it to be conscious and alert. Peeking from closed eyelids, he saw that it was still dark outside, the moon shining starkly through the windowpane. Disgruntled he turned over and tried to recall why his system was flaring with distress when he heard the cause of his awakeness.

Pushing to his elbows, the bedspread sliding down his shoulders, he glanced over at the imprint on the other side of the bed and was alarmed to find it bare. It took a second to reorient himself when he again heard a silent sob echo out from his right.

His head snapped toward the sound and his heart beat slowed considerably when he found the shadowed form of Zelda, huddled on the window seat.

He cursed himself for falling asleep during his vigil, and slid out of bed, grabbing a robe before approaching his wife silently.

Zelda had her nightgown lowered as she clutched Hetty close. The baby was awake, but her eyes were only half open and she stared blankly in a deathly state that sent shivers down his spine. He frowned, fist gripped tightly beside him. Elvira had given Hetty a year to declare her healthy and thriving. He'd do anything to see that she made it to that point and beyond.

"She's not feeding," Zelda cried, pushing Hetty's face against her and prying the babe's lips, urging her to suckle. "Why isn't she feeding? Link."

He watched her with sad eyes then took the baby from her. Zelda buried her face in her hands as Link went to the bureau and retrieved a vial then returned to her, sitting down at her side while cradling the newborn.

With little struggle, he uncorked the bottle and set it down then dipped a finger in it, coating it with the viscous substance before gently pushing it into Hetty's mouth. The baby reflexively swallowed and Link repeated the act once more before he stoppered the bottle and set it aside.

"The doctor said to give her a few drops of gold chu jelly every few hours for the next three months," he explained. "It has nutritious values along with healing properties."

Zelda sniffled as she watched him with red puffy eyes, hands still up covering the lower half of her face. When he was done she reached for the baby and Link carefully handed her over as Zelda embraced her.

Again that lack of a second babe caused his throat to thicken and his voice sounded strained when he asked, "Twins, Zelda?"

Zelda's face didn't register any surprise at his knowledge. Instead she bent over and sobbed into her wrapped bundle. "I'm sorry, Link." She took an unsteady breath. "When Elvira told me that there were twins she said that it was unlikely that Aubrey would make it through the pregnancy. He was too small, too weak, he wasn't growing as he properly should. There was nothing they could do for him. Healing can't do anything beyond repairing what is broken. It couldn't make him stronger, it couldn't make his heart grow. I wanted to spare you the pain from knowing that we were going to have a stillborn. I'm so so sorry."

He watched as she wept, for a moment disgusted with her thought process and the vital secret she'd kept from him. But then his heart softened in the face of her anguish. Mothers had drowned in sorrow for the loss of a child. He would not allow her to go under. He may be angry at her for not revealing to him the truth, but not enough that he would plunge her deeper into her guilt.

"Don't hate yourself over this," he said imploringly. He came closer so he could hold her more fully against him and didn't so much as blink as she leaned into him and tears seeped into his shirt. She pressed against him, absorbing his heat and comfort.

"But what if Hetty-"

He silenced her with a chaste kiss upon her brow. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and was undaunted when more persisted.

"Don't think like that. You are to never think that way," he said roughly, angry not at her, but at the situation. The cruel injustices of the world. What deity had the right to create a soul that never had the chance to breathe life? Or whose soul would be granted a fleeting taste of it before being stolen away back to the heavens?

"Everything will be alright," he reassured.

He pressed Zelda's head against him offering what consolation he could, Hetty caught in the middle of their warm thrumming bodies. Tomorrow they'd hold a service for Aubrey, their other two children had a right to know they'd had another sibling. As for Hetty… Goddess willing she live.

"You'll be alright," he said softly, coaxing Zelda into restfullness.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies to all those who I've told that nobody dies in this fic. I had the idea of Aubrey back when I was working on that last chapter for 'Villainous' but scrapped it because I wanted it to end on a happy note. And at first I wasn't going to include him in this fic, but after multiple inner arguments my angst side won out. I'm sorry again for inadvertently lying.**


End file.
